


Training Day

by sabinelagrande



Category: Smallville
Genre: F/M, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-06
Updated: 2007-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-04 10:51:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All that really matters is how you walk through fire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Training Day

"You, in the front."

"Daily Planet. What about the recent allegations of irregularities in your husband's campaign?"

"My husband is an honest man with many enemies. Next question."

"National Whisperer. Mrs. Luthor, is it true that your husband paid for your appointment to the Committee on Astronomy and Astrophysics?"

"There is absolutely no validity to those claims. My professional record stands for itself. In the green jacket."

"Newstime. How do you feel about becoming the First Lady?"

"I couldn't be more thrilled or prouder of my husband. In the back there."

"Action Bulletin News. How do you respond to the recent allegations that your husband checked into the Centennial Hotel last week with an unidentified woman?"

"That was his personal bodyguard. I believe you all know Miss Graves. Next question."

"We have photos showing her at the Grande at the same time."

"I..."

"We need an answer, Mrs. Luthor."

"I trust my husband fully. This press conference is over. No further questions."

Lana took a deep breath and collapsed into a waiting chair. "How was I?"

"Perfect."

"Lex, I-"

"Shhh," he said gently, stroking her hair and kissing her forehead. "Don't worry. All you ever have to be is perfect."


End file.
